The contest entry
by roxxy87
Summary: Bella doesnt understand people, all she has is her fan fiction, but when she decides to enter a contest that requires a lemon she finds trouble. How can you write about something that you have never experienced. This is how the writers block for a fan fiction contest truly changed one girls life. When life gives you lemons turn it into a story.
1. Chapter 1

The contest entry

Bella loves to write fan fiction, but when she decides to enter a contest that requires a lemon what is she supposed to do. How can you right about something that you have never experienced. O/s with a possible continuation if it is enjoyed

A/N ok here is my next attempt at writing fan fic. This one is a lot more taim than my first but it is a lemon. Let me know what you think, and if you think it should be continued.

~*~*~TCE~*~*~

God I love fan fiction. Sometimes reading fan fiction is about the only thing I can do to escape my fucked up life.

I mean really I feel like a country song some days. My mom bailed on me when I was 2 and my dad is practically married to his job. To top things off I'm an only child, in other words I have nobody. Add that to the fact that I come from forks Washington, a super small town where all it ever does is rain. I have never fit in anywhere.

I'm a naturally shy, introverted person. I don't talk to people unless they talk to me first and then it's only a brief interaction. Even in high school it was always just me and my books.

The only time I can really let myself out is when I write my fan fiction. I guess it's because it's the closest I'll probably ever come to my real dream of becoming a published author. When I am writing fan fiction I can be anybody, go anywhere, and do anything. It is the one time my own insecurities do not hold me back.

In real life I am Isabella Swan 18 year old college freshman, 5'5" 120lbs. I have boring brown hair and eye, and a clear, albeit very pale complexion. In other words I am completely and totally average. But I'm not restricted to any of the stereotypes of my station when I write. It truly is wonderful.

All this brought me to my current dilemma.

One of my favorite fan fiction authors was holding a contest. I loved entering contest. It was a great way to see roughly how I measured up against other, more talented authors. Even though I rarely even placed in such events, it still was a lot of fun.

But this time was a little different. I couldn't quite put my finger on why but this contest made me feel different. For the first time ever I wanted to win. Not just to enter, not even to simply place, I wanted to be the best. I don't really even understand why.

So here I am, setting in my favorite little cafe. Drinking my granda hot double shot mocha cappuccino with an _extra_ shot of chocolate, heave foam of course. I am addicted to this drink I know. I'm starring at the little blinking cursor at the top of my stark white page that is currently on my computer. In fact I have been starring at this same blank page for the better part of two hours.

I'm lucky I really don't have anything important I need to do today, because I refuse to leave until I have at least one good idea to at start with. Right now I have got nothing.

I do what I always do when I'm trying to write and getting frustrated. I type a bunch of random letters and stare angrily at the unintelligible thing now setting on my no long blank screen.

Kjfad;sdfhd;kahiedhsihfaiu

What the hell am I supposed to do with that? I highlight the whole thing a delete it, select the bulletin option and once again start jotting down random ideas for a story. After another five minutes or so I look at the list. Once again I have nothing.

I put my hand up to my head and grown. _One good idea, it that really too much to ask, just one_. I hear a voice snicker behind me and freeze. Did I just say that out loud? I do sometimes talk to myself but I try really hard not to do it when others are around.

After a second I look around. Nobody is looks at, nobody notices me at all. That's just the way I like it. But I can't help but feel like there are eyes on me somewhere. I look around again but this time I look behind me, to the only other table between me and the hall leading to the bathrooms and sure enough there is a guy looking at me. He has this cute little crooked grin on his face as he ignores the books and paper scattered on the table in front of him.

I can't help but notice how hot he is. I really don't like using boring mundane works like hot, fine and sexy but those are exactly what this guy is. From the looks of it he's at least over six feet tall, built but not bulky, like he takes care of himself but doesn't live at the gym. I swear his face must secretly be chiseled from some kind of stone; everything about it is perfectly sharp and defined. Then I notice his odd copper colored hair. I have never seen hair that color before, like it can't quite make up its mind whether it wants to be brown, red, or blond so it picked all three.

Finally after I have spent way too much time checking this guy out, I look into his startling green eyes. They remind me of the ferns in the woods right after a rain shower. Deep rich green with gold flex, mimicking the patches of sunlight glistening off the still wet plants, and they seem to shimmer like glass as he watches me watch him.

Embarrassingly I let out a small squeak and turn around as quick as I can. I know it's no use, I'm totally busted. But maybe, just maybe, my dismissal will keep him from trying to talk to me, or worse calling be out on my starring.

But of course I am not that lucky. I hear the rustling of papers behind me then I can feel the heat from his body standing right beside me.

"Having some trouble with something?" he asks. It startles me that he actually sounds like he's concerned for me.

"Nnn-no" I stammer. I really shouldn't have opened my mouth. I just can't talk to people face to face.

"What are you working on exactly?" and before I can even replay he takes a seat in the other chair sitting across from my small table. I try not to be worried about a stranger being this close but I can't help it.

I debate with myself a minute whither or not to answer his question. But just as I decided I was just going to ignore him and hope he goes away, I make the mistake of glancing up. He's starring am me with such intensity that I don't even realize I'm answering.

"I'm trying to find something to write about for a contest on my favorite fan fiction sites" I blurt out, then blush a deep red. Why am I even talking to this guy? I shake my head at myself a little. He's just being friendly calm down, everything's ok.

"Oh what's the contest about" he inquires smiling.

"It's for that vampire series that came out a while ago. It can really be about anything it just has to star the main characters" I once again answer honestly.

"Well what have you got so far" he continues to stare at me with that intense green gaze.

"Nothing. I guess that's the problem. I can't think of one single good idea." I say

"Well why don't I just write about something from your life?" he asks

I shake my head furiously. "There is absolutely nothing in my life that I could use to make a story. My past is a train wreck, my present is about as interesting as this coffee cup, and my future" I can't help the scoff that escapes my thought. "Just no"

For the first time his eyes turn sad. It's like he can hear everything I'm not saying. I don't like it. I'm good at hiding, I have always been a closed book and that's the way I want it. Yet this man is looking at me like he can read my every thought.

"So that's my problem" I finish lamely

"Well" he starts to say slowly, like he's pondering the best way to reply to that "Well, what if we give you something to write about?"

Again I shake my head "no see the contest is for erotica. Do you know what that is?" I ask him shyly. I can feel the blush returning to my face just thinking about having a conversation like this with a stranger.

He smiles kindly and gives a node that he knows what erotica is.

His eyes are back to their intense starring. I can tell he's again debating with himself, and for some reason it has me almost afraid. This man, this stranger, has an unnatural sway on me for some reason and I do not like it one little bit.

"Well" he starts again. "We can still give you something to write about. I would be happy to help in any way"

It takes me a minute to register what exactly he meant, and then I gasp.

In all my life I have never had anyone so openly proposition on. Yet he doesn't seem contrite or ashamed in the least. In fact he looks completely sincere.

This should piss me off, I know it should, but it doesn't. In fact for the first time in my life I feel butterflies deep in my belly. I also feel something darker more forbidden lower.

"We wouldn't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. But from the looks of it you really don't have much to go on currently. In fact just the change of scenery and atmosphere may help clear that writers block."

He stands up and offers me his hand "Come on I have an apartment just at the other end of the block. We can hang out talk or whatever."

Somehow I know my next decision is bigger than just hanging out with some guy at his house. I can't really explain it but there is something, something big.

"Can I at least get a name first?" I finally ask with a small smile.

The returning smile that lights up his face is radiant "my name is Edward. Edward Cullen and you are?"

He holds out his hand as to shake mine

"Bella Swan" I mutter. Taking his hand in mine, and much to my shock and if I were being honest delight, he does not shake my hand but rather brings it up to his lips and places a light kiss.

"It is a true pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Bella. So shall we?" he holds out his elbow

I don't even stop to think. For the first time in my life I just do. I stand up put my computer away, throw the bag over my head, and take his arm. "Lead the way good Sir" I say with a giggle.

We only walk a few building down the road before Edward stops and turns in. These are really high price brownstones, were entering, and I can't help but wonder exactly how old Edward is to be able to afford this.

"My apartment was a graduation present from my parents when I decided to move away for school." Once again it's like he's reading my thoughts

We walk of the flight of stairs to the second floor and Edward stops at the second apartment and unlocks the door.

He opens the door and we both walk in, and I'll admit I was completely surprised. I was expecting a typical bachelor pad, but that was not Edwards place at all. Everything was very modern and just beautiful.

As I take a step around him to get a better look at the apartment I can feel him standing very close to my back. In fact I can actually feel his light breaths in my ear and it sends a delightful shiver down my spine.

"Would you like a drink" he says in the single most sexual voice I have ever heard

"Please" I can't help but squeak

"Water, soda, or beer?" How can this guy make something like drink choices sound like a porno?

"Just water thank you" I try to get ahold of myself. I am never this out of control of my own body.

After Edward gets us both a bottle of water we sit down on the couch. I couldn't help but notice Edward sets a lot closer then was necessary but still far enough away to keep me from freaking out. I was wary though when he pulled my feet in his lap, taking off my sandals and started rubbing my feet. I don't even bother protesting, it feels too good.

But once again he knows something is own my mind "Is this ok sweet girl? I sorry I didn't ask first."

"No" I reply quickly before he stops "it just. Oh god, this is going to sound truly pathetic"

He doesn't say anything just gives me a minute

"It's just no one has ever touched me before, other than the quick hug from my father and the occasional handshake. Mean being an 18 year old virgin is bad enough but I have never even had my feet rubbed by a guy before"

To my relief he continues to rub my feet as he thinks about what I just said.

"Maybe that your big problem with your writers block, how can you write about that which you have no experience of." He finally says "How can you describe the almost relief of a sweet chassed kiss of a lover you have not been with in far too long. How can you describe the hot wet beautiful torture of running your tongue over another's as you embrace each other passionately?"

He looks directly into my eyes as he continues to speak "How does one describe the feeling of a man's strong sure hands massaging, rolling and pinching the darkened, hardened, pebbled nipples if they have never experienced in themselves. Or the hard solid feeling of a man's chest as she drags her nails down to the button of his jeans."

By this time my breathing as picked up noticeably, I was practically panting. I look down to realize he was rubbing further up my legs, my feet still in his lap. It is then that I realize that I am not the only one affected by his words. And for some reason this pleased me greatly.

"How can you describe the singular taste that can only be granted by bring a woman to her climax, tongue buried deep inside of a hot wet center, as to not waist one drop. In what way would you know how to describe the truly amazing feeling of a beautiful woman's full submission as she looks up at him from her knees as she pleasures her man's hard aching cock with her mouth? You know that a woman is never in greater control in a relationship than when she is on her knees.

He stops for a moment, as if to steal himself, for whatever it is that he is about so say next.

"Let me show you all these things and more Bella. Let me show you the physical beauty of the pictures you so desire to paint with your words."

"Yes" I whisper finally.

He lowers my legs and stands up holding out his hand. This time I don't hesitate to put my hand in his.

I am surprised however when we takes me to stand in the middle of the room and just stands in front of me.

"I'm going to show you wonders you have never imagined but remember you can stop this at any time ok" he says quietly.

I just node

"God you have the most amazing lips I have ever seen I bet the taste delicious. Sweet and soft and savory"

With that I bent over and for the first time in my life I feel another's lips on mine. Without thinking about it too much I give over to instincts my lips moving tasting, savoring the flavor that is perfectly Edward. It is everything a first kiss should be and I knew right then I am not making a mistake.

"So fucking delicious, just like I thought" Edward whispers in my ear running his hands up and down my sides. He continues to kiss down my neck to the collar of my shirt then across the front, back up the other side only to claim my lips again.

"Please" I whimpered. Not even sure what it was exactly I was begging him for.

"Patience sweet girl, I'm going to make you feel more than you have ever felt in your life. I know exactly what you want, in fact I can already feel the heat coming off that tight little pussy of yours." He snarled sending chills down to my bones again.

I couldn't believe he actually just that to me, no one has ever spoken like that to be before. My mind says I should be completely insulted, but instead I can feel a tightening in my center. I have never really been turned on before and this new sensation is much more intense than I expected.

He starts to move back down my throat, paying close attention to just behind my ear, and my collar bone. This time however he doesn't stop when he reaches my shirts neck line. Instead he moves one hand to the top and pulls it all the way down to the top of my dimme-cup bra and continues to kiss the newly exposed skin.

"You ready for more beautiful?" he asks, his hot breath blowing across my now wet flesh.

"Yes" I whisper, but it sounds so loud in my ears.

His hands move down to the bottom of my shirt and giving me time to protest should I desire, he raises it up over my head, and drops it by our feet.

I am relieved that this morning I chose to wear my favorite match black lace bra and panty set that my best friend Rose bought me for Christmas last year. She always says that even if no one is going to see what I've got under my clothes, I will still know and there is nothing wrong with being sexy for me. _I have to remember to get rose something great for her birthday. _I think this in my head but when I hear him chuckle softly I now I must have said it out lout.

I then realize Edward is just standing there staring at me. I can't help the self-contuse feeling that comes over me and I began to raise my hands to cover myself.

"No" he says grabbing my wrists and lowering them down to my side. "You are so fucking beautiful. Just let me look for a minute."

He moves his lips back to mine and starts kissing me again. His hands move to my lace covered breast and he cups both in his hands. He moves back just to watch himself touch me. I can feel the heat from his gaze as one finger dips into the cup and brushes my nipple.

I cannot stop the gasp that escapes me. He looks up, deep into my eyes as he does it again. This time though he flicks the now hard bud back and forth several times. My mouth pops open but nothing comes out.

"Do you like this beautiful? Do you like the feel of my fingers on you sweet little nipple? I want to taste it, to see if it's as sweet as you kiss. May I?" the whole time he is talking he continues to look into my eyes.

I cannot verbally answer so I simply nod my head.

He kisses my shoulder then moves down my chest. He kisses along the edge of my bra before slowly pulling it down to expose my tight pebbled nipples.

"So fucking beautiful" I hear him mumble against my chest.

Without warning he takes the nipple into his mouth a sucks on it, hard. I let of a shriek and throw my head back. He doesn't stop or even slow down, I can feel his tongue making tight quick flicks. His other hand pulls down the other cup and starts playing with that nipple pinching, tugging and rolling it between his fingers. Then he switches his mouth and hand.

I can't help the surprise, in the back of my mind. He is harsh and demanding on my flesh but at the same time so careful and loving?

I feel something strange happening to my body. It feels like everything inside me is tightening up, like I'm being pushed and pulled at once. But it is when I feel him bit down on one nipple right as he gives a practically hard pinch to the other and I feel myself shatter. I don't think as I grab the back of Edwards head and push him against me hard.

"Oh my god. Edward" I cry out.

I have never had an orgasm before but somehow I still know that, that is exactly what I am experiencing. Edward's eyes are once again on mine as his long thin fingers continue to play me like a finely tuned musical instrument.

"I think watching you come very well may be the most amazing thing I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing in my life" he sounds almost reverent.

I know he must have been with several others before me, given the way he so easily coxed my first orgasm out of me, yet there is almost aw in his voice. It's like a young child seeing snow for the first time or watching the sun rise over the ocean. It makes me feel…amazing.

Both of his hands move to my back and pull me flush against him. He once again attacks my mouth, this time running his hands up and down my spine. I feel him release the claps of my bra and I let it slip down to the floor. I am not completely topless in from of this man but I don't feel any hesitation.

"Please" I can't believe I am begging. "Please let me feel your skin on mine"

I reach for his shirt and he helps me to remove it and drop it next to mine.

This man before me cannot possible be real, there is just no way. People do not look like this outside of paintings and sculptures done by visionaries of the arts, long since passed. He is truly perfect.

For the first time in my life I run my hands over a man's chest, feeling the muscles and plates. His hands sit on my hips just letting me explore his body at my leisure. I don't stop to think as I run my nails down his chest stopping just at his jeans.

I hear a hard grunt and he pulls my lower half closer to him. I can feel him hard and needy against my stomach.

"Fuck beautiful, you can't do that if you want me to keep my wits about me. It feels too good to think straight." He moans as I rack my nails up his back. He continues to grind his dick into me needy.

One of his hands moves to cup my hot soaked center over my denim jeans.

"Fuck baby your so wet I can feel the heat coming of that amazing little pussy of yours." He takes a step back and holds out his hand "let's go to my bedroom and get me comfortable shall we?"

I take his hand and motion for him to lead the way.

He walks me, both of us still topless, to a door at the end of the hallway. He opens it and pulls me inside, moving me to set on his high bed. It is so tall in fact that he is now lined up perfectly with my center. He wastes no time pulling me to the edge and grinding on me, and he starts to devour my mouth.

"I want to taste you Bella. Will you allow me to explore the most hidden parts of your body sweet heart?" he asks around my mouth, his lips never fully leaving mine.

Once again I do not answer verbally but simply lay back onto his bed, propping myself up on my elbows and wait to see what it is he will do next.

He slowly trails hot wet kisses down my body, dipping his tongue into my belly button. He moves from one hip to the other kissing along the very edge of my shorts. Finally he reaches up and pops the button of my shorts. He pulls them down my legs so very slowly, dropping them to the floor. ontinue

Once again he is looking at me like I am the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

He takes one of my feet in his hands and brings it up to his mouth kissing the instep ever so lightly. He very slow and methodical as he works his way up my like moving from ankle to calf to the back of my knee and up my thigh, right to the edge of my now ruined panties. Just when I think he's going to kiss me where I burn for him most he simple moves to the other foot and starts all over again.

I can't stop the groin of frustration that escapes my mouth. I can actually feel him smirking against my calf. "Patience love, just feel."

This time though, when he gets to the edge of my panties he buries his nose right against my core and breaths in deep.

"You smell delicious baby, I can't wait to drink you dry" he growls as he moves his mouth where I burn for him and sucks.

He is not slow this time as he practically rips my panties from my body. I yelped at the quick invasion of cold air on my overheated skin.

"I'm going to make you cum harder than you ever imaged was possible baby, just wait" his words send a breeze of cold air that makes me shiver and moan.

Without any warning I feel his tongue lick the full length of my slit. "Edward" I scream "Fuck, oh fuck. Oh my god."

"Such sensitive skin, such a good reaction. God you taste so good, I could live off you juices." With that he devours me.

It's like nothing I've ever felt in my life. It doesn't take but a few minutes for me to start to feel the tightening deep in my body. I feel like a coil that has been wound to tight and is seconds away from springing free.

Then he shoves two fingers into me and curls them, at the same time sucking my clit into his mouth hard. I scream out his name as I cum again hard.

"I want you so bad, but if you want me stop though I will, you just have to tell me now." I can hear the strain in his voice. There is no way in the world I would be able to stop now. I am so close to something I just don't know what

"Please, don't stop. I want to feel you inside me."

He doesn't need me to tell him twice. Immediately he stands up and drops his pants and boxers. He's HUGE, like seriously how is all of that supposed to fit.

"Holy fuck." I whisper. I can see the cocky smile that appears on his face. Wither it's from my words or the look of aww that I know is on my face, I don't really know.

"Relax. That pretty little pussy is going to feel so tight around my aching cock. I can't wait to fuck you." He growls.

He climes over top of me and hovers there. He doesn't move just looks down into, right into my eyes.

"I'm sorry but this will hurt a little. I wish there was something I could do to keep you from feeling pain but I'll try to be as easy as possible." I'm a little surprised at just how cherished I feel right now. This stranger in one hour has made me feel more important than any other person I have ever met.

I can feel the tears in my eyes as I lift my hand to his face. "Thank you" is all that comes out.

He's slow and gentle as he lowers himself into me. I can feel myself stretching around him but for some reason I stay relaxed, somehow I know that helps. That is until he hits my barrier. He takes a deep breath and pushes the rest of the way in.

"Fuck" I can't keep the word from coming out

"Shhh it will be ok, just relax. Fuck you're so fucking tight. I have no idea how I'm going to last long. Oh fuck." I don't really know if he's talking to me or himself by the end.

After a few seconds the pains eases and I really want him to move. I start to gyrate my hips to give him the message.

"You ready baby?" he asks so sweetly.

"Please move." I beg.

He slowly pulls almost all the way out and shoves all the way back in. It's like nothing I've ever experienced before. I feel so full and just complete. For the first time in my life I truly feel whole and that thought terrifies me.

He's next words make me wonder if he can somehow read my mind.

"Fuck I have never felt this close to another human being before" he is almost

He starts to move faster, pushing deep inside me. He pulls my legs further up his waist.

"You feel so fucking good Bella. God I'm so close baby." His voice is strained.

I feel his hand move down my body to my clit, and he starts to rub in tight quick circles

It wasn't like the other times I had an orgasm this one didn't build up, it just exploded. I can feel myself clinching around him as I release.

My release must have triggered his own.

"Fuck" we rawred. He thrusts a few more times than stills. He collapsed right on top of me, but quickly rolled over onto his side, still looking at me.

"Oh hell, you are so fucking amazing Bella." His words are breathless. "Will you stay a little while, maybe take a nap with me? I mean I know you need to work on your story but." He trails off. I don't think I have ever heard him sound so unsure and nervous. I can tell he is really worried ill so no or something.

"I would love to stay" I reply with a smile.

I turn over and cuddle my buck up to his chest. When he raps his arms around me he pulls me even closer. I just sigh. This is perfect

I'm almost asleep when I think I hear him talking to himself.

"When she wakes up I'll tell her."

I don't know for sure if it was a dream or not but before I can think about it too much I drift off to a deeper sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok well looks like I'm going to continue this story. Since I don't really know how long it's going to take me to get each chapter out I won't have a set posting schedule, I'll TRY to post at least once a week but if I'm late or I even miss a week don't get to mad. Also don't worry I won't demand X number of reviews to post new chapters, I can't stand when authors do that to me so I won't do it to ya'll. Also I'll try to keep the angst to a minimum, but no real promise, though it will never get too bad. MOST IMPORTANT (in my opinion) THIS STORY WILL BE AN HEA just so you know. Oh and let me know if you would like outtakes from Edwards POV. Btw sorry about the long authors note it's a onetime thing I promise, and all future A/N's will be located at the bottom of the chapters.

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the first chapter but all rights belong to the one and only Stephanie Meyers. I own nothing but an over active imagination and a love of the world she created.

Ok so now that all that's out of the way let's get on with the story shall me

Chapter 2

When I finally open my eyes again it takes me a second to remember where I'm at and what all happened. I notice the sun is coming through the window at a completely different angle than it was when I went to sleep.

I shift ever so slightly and the two strong arms holding me tighten. A smile comes unbidden to my face. It surprises me a little, but I have never felt as safe as I do in the arms of this virtual stranger.

I stretch out a little bit and I feel the most unusual sensation down there. It's not exactly sore just unusual. But I don't really think it's as bad as everyone says it is. Oh well maybe it's just the way Edward treated me when we made love.

Made love? Is that what we did? Well I can't really say it was fucking or even just having sex really. He was so gentle and sweet, he made sure I was never uncomfortable. It was truly amazing, he is amazing.

"I could get use to waking up with you in my arms beautiful." I hear and feel him whisper in my hair, and again he tights his arms around me. "How are you feeling, are you hurting?"

"I have honestly never felt more amazing in my life. Thank you so much. To be honest I was always scared about how bad it was going to be the first time but you were just" I sigh "perfect."

"No Bella you were the one who is perfect." He kisses my neck "and sweet" he kisses behind my ear "and truly, amazingly, spectacularly beautiful."

I shiver as he continues to place feather light kisses up and down my neck.

"I really hate that I have to get ready to leave. I don't really know what time it is but I can tell it's getting late." I smile and turn around in his arms.

"So do you think I gave you enough of an idea for your contest?" he asks with a smirk.

"Oh I definitely think I have enough to write about." I can't help but to laugh.

"Umm how about you work on your story here and I make us some dinner." He sounds nervous again, it's kind of cute.

"Why Mr. Cullen if I didn't know any better I would think you were almost asking me out on a date." I reply.

Despite what it might sound like I'm not actually toying with him, I'm honestly curious, not to mention a little nervous myself, I've never been on a date.

"Well I would love to call it a date, but it that makes you uncomfortable we can just call it hanging out. I really would like to get to know you." He says, as he runs his fingers though his hair.

"Ok" I answer with a huge smile.

"Well, umm do you want to maybe take a quick shower with me, not to do anything just wash up" he sounds confident again, but not as arrogant.

"Well you know we are all supposed to do what we can to save the planet and that includes conserving water right?" I can't help but smirk myself.

We both get out of bed and he takes my hand and walks me into the attached bathroom.

"Nice" I can't stop the word before it comes out.

I meant this is one of the nicest bathrooms I've ever seen, it's like a hotel's or something. There's a big bathtub that could easily fit 4 people not to mention a separate standing shower. I love the big beautiful mirror that runs the length of the his/hers sinks. And everything is done in this black and white color scheme that just screams classy and sophisticated.

"Yea, this room is my baby. I don't know I guess I just always wanted a really nice bathroom." He says shyly.

"That's an understatement" I giggle. I've never felt so light and free before.

"So do you want to take a bath or a shower?" He asks, waving his hand at each like he's on some game show.

I smile at his silliness. "A bath sounds perfect right about now."

He walks over and turns on the tap, then looks thoughtful for a moment. "Would you like some bubbles, my sister left some lavender bubble bath stuff over here the last time she visited" he sounds excited like he just remember something wonderful.

Again he makes me smile and I just nod. He walks to the sink and pulls out a purple bottle and dumps quite a lot in. When the tub is filled to near overflowing he shuts the water of and offers me his hand. I know that if I don't take it there's a good chance ill end up on my ass.

The water is really warm but incredibly pleasant. As soon as I'm situated in the tub he steps in and sits beside me.

He grabs the wash cloth and holds up a brown bottle. "Do you mind using my sisters body wash, it's warm vanilla sugar. It's either this or old spice" he tells me.

"I actually use warm vanilla sugar so that's perfect"

"I thought so, what I mean is that's what I thought I smelled on you." I can't help the blush his statement causes.

He is very gentle but thorough as he washes me, paying close attention to my most sensitive areas, but true to his word he doesn't try anything funny. When he's done washing both of us, we stand up, and he raps me in a big fluffy towel. He grabs one for himself and steps out, helping me out as well.

I decide to forgo the panties when I put back on my outfit that he so sweetly retrieves for me. I don't even know where they are to be honest anyway.

We walk out into the living room and he tells me to make myself comfortable on the couch, and that he will be in the kitchen if I need anything.

I pull my computer on and set everything up.

When I'm once again looking a blank white screen I put my fingers on the key bored and just start typing. Now I'm a fast typer when I have something to say but usually when I'm writing my stories it takes me a little longer to organize my thoughts as I go, but not this time. My fingers can barely keep up with the words that just pour from my brain. I don't think I've ever wrote this much this fast before, even when I already knew basically what I wanted to say. It's like the whole thing is already written in my head and I just have to transfer it to paper.

I'm not even writing 25 minutes when I realize I'm done. I go back over to make sure that it makes sense first because that was just crazy, writing a three thousand word fan fic in less than half an hour. As I'm reading over it I am speechless. Its good like really good. This is easily one of the best pieces I have ever written.

I do a quick edit and then I'm done. I pick up my computer and take it into the kitchen with me. I set it on the small breakfast bar off to the side and sit down. I just watch Edward move around the kitchen. He seems like he really knows what he's doing in here.

He turns around and notices me setting there, and a smile lights up his face.

"Hi there, so how's the story coming, or have you hit another block." It's so sweet how he actually sounds like he really cares. Then I realize maybe he does.

I shake my head and answer his question. "Actually I'm all done, and I really think this is easily the best thing I have ever written." I'm so excited and I can keep it out of my voice

"Well let's hear it then, read it to me." My eyes grow wide at his request. I can write a story but reading it out loud, no I don't think I can do it.

He looks over at me and notices my panic. He walks over to me puts both hands on either side of my face and says softly. "Breath beautiful, you need to breath. If you really don't want to you don't have to, I'm just really curious about what you chose to write about."

I take a deep breath and relax. Its ok, I'm ok, I can do this. "Ok" I whisper

I read him my story, never taking my eyes from the screen, afraid of what he will think.

When I'm done I finally look up and he has a huge smile on his face. "You wrote about us. Like you actually wrote about what just happened? Were those your real thoughts and feeling?" He sounds really eager now.

"Yes, ok, yes those were my thoughts and feeling." I know I'm redder than I've ever been in my life. I can't even look at him in the eye.

"That was one of the most amazing things I've ever heard. Your totally going to win." He sounds so sure, I wish I could be that sure.

"So there's a lot we need to talk about, this is done so why don't we take your dinner in the other room and get comfy and talk." He hands me a plate and points me back to the living room.

This looks amazing, it looks like baked chicken in a creamy mushroom sauce, he's pared it with white rice, and fresh green beans. It smells heavenly.

When were both sitting down I finally take a bit, I can't stop the moan that comes out of my throat. "Oh my god this is unbelievable" I think I might have shouted that, but I can't help it, it's so good;

"Thanks" I don't even have to look at him to know that he's smirking.

"Ok, so I know this is totally ass backwards but I would like to ask you to go out with me, maybe this Friday say 6?" I admit I'm a little surprised that he asked to go out with me. To be honest I really thought this was going to be one those one night stands, and I'll admit I'm really glad it's not.

I have to do a quick mental check, I have a class at noon, but I'm off work this Friday, for once, and it's not like I have a social life. So when I make sure I'm good to go I reply happily.

"Yes, definitely. So what do you want to do?" I don't really know what to wear no matter what we do but it may narrow down my choices.

He gets this really sexy smirk on his face.

"Well if it's ok with you, I would like it to be a surprise, my sister can help you get dressed if you need it, just give me your number and I'll pass it to her." He looks uncertain for a moment. "That is if you don't mind, if not I'm sure we can agree on somewhere, I just…" He kind of trails off at the end like he's not sure how much he wants to say.

"Umm, yea I guess that would be ok." He hands me his phone and I type my number in real quickly. As I'm typing I notice the time. Its already almost 11, I have a meeting with my councilor tomorrow at 7 am damn it!

"Shit I have to go I need to get some stuff done and make sure I'm ready for tomorrow." I know he can hear the disappointment in my voice as I jump up.

"Ok no prob. I'm really glad you came with me today, Bella, and I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me Friday. Is it bad I'm sad that it's only Tuesday." He chuckles at himself, but I can't help but to melt at his words.

"Not at all, if I didn't work the next two days I would say we could do something then, but alas." I frown, cursing the library for the first time in my life.

He chuckles again

"But at least this way if gives me time to set everything up and don't they say that absence makes the heart grow fonder."

I finish gathering my stuff up together, realizing I would be leaving my panties here. When I'm ready to go he walks me back to the coffee shop and to my old Chevy.

"I can't wait to see you again, text me when you get home so I know your safe. I'll give Alice your number tomorrow so she'll probably contact you tomorrow. And sorry in advanced, my sisters a little…" He pauses, searching for the right word "eccentric is the best word I would use for her, but she's not a bad person"

He leans over and gives me a long, slow, and very sweet kiss. I can completely loose myself in this man, and I'm not even sure how that's possible. After a few moments he steps back with a self-satisfied smile, leans around me and opens my door for me to get in.

"Be safe and I'll see you soon." He tells me before he shuts my door and takes a step back.

I shake my head to clear it and start the car. With one last look back I start toward home. However I'm only about a block or so away when I realize Edward told me to text him when I got home, but I don't have his number.

Like always he seems to anticipate my ever move, because at that moment my phone chooses to go off alerting me to a new text message. Without even looking I already know I will be him.

I wait till I park in my spot in front of my dorm room before I look at my phone. Sure enough it's from him and I can't keep the smile off my face when I see what he wrote.

**755-858-9898:** hey there beautiful, it's Edward. I just realized you couldn't possible txt me when you got home because you don't have my number. Well I fixed that so now you do, so yea, let me know when your home safe.

I save his number to my phone grab my bag and headed inside. I got lucky I managed to snag one of the few single dorms they have here on campus. It's a little more expensive but its better then dealing with some awful roommate who doesn't respect me or my things, beside I have several scholarships so I'm not actually paying anything myself.

When I put everything away I finally sit down and relax, message Edward back.

**Beautiful:** ok I'm home safe and sound. I didn't realize until I was on my way I didn't have your number. I was actually thinking about it when you messaged me. I'm starting to think your psychic or something lol

**Edward:** nope not psychic just really lucky. My momma use to say when I was little I was better sometimes to be lucky than good.

**Beautiful:** well your both *blush*

**Edward:** you're not so bad yourself there baby. ;)

I feel kind of pathetic because I don't even know how to respond to that. I honestly don't know how to even flirt with a guy. It's then I realize Edwards been doing almost everything, I wouldn't have been able to give him a second glance if he hadn't approached me. Can I really do this?

I take a deep breath. Yes, yes I can do this. Edward seems to like me just the way I am so I just have to be me. That shouldn't be too hard, should it?

**Beautiful: **is it weird I feel connected to you. I mean to be honest, don't trust people like this. In fact I have never trusted somebody so whole heartedly. I feel oddly connected to you. Ok I'm going to shut up now sorry.

**Edward:** NO!

My heart broke a little but before I could really start to dwell my phone pinged twice more.

**Edward: **I mean no don't shut up.

**Edward: ** What I mean is I feel very connected to you to and I know what you mean about not trusting people. I trusted someone I little too much and got my heart broken but I honestly don't see you doing something like that.

**Beautiful: **Oh ok good. You got me scarred for a minute there. I thought I may have said too much. And I can honestly say I would NEVER do anything to hurt you. I hate that someone hurt you before.

**Edward:** I would never do anything to hurt you either. And as for getting hurt, well it's in that past so….

**Beautiful:** I feel like you really get me

**Edward: **I feel it to

We message back a forth a few more minutes before I tell him I'm turning in for the night. He sends me a quote from Romeo and Juliet about parting being such sweet sorrow. It's just so sweet, he's so sweet.

It doesn't take any time what so ever for me to pass out once my head has hit the pillow. I have the most wonderful dream about long fingers and talented tongues, I wake up panting.

I look at my clock and realize I have to get up anyway. Damn that sucks.

~*~*~*TCE*~*~*~

My day passes in a flash and before I know it its already 4 and time for me to get ready for my shift at the school's library.

It's a great job and I love it. I don't really interact with the people much just shelve books and make sure everything is where it's supposed to be. It's a big place so there's actually a lot for me to do even on slow nights.

I'm almost there when my phone rings. I get exited hoping it might be Edward, we've been messaging back and for all day, but sadly I don't recognize the number. I answer in case; it's someone or something important.

"Hello Bella Swan speaking" I say kind of worried about why some number I don't know is calling me right before I'm supposed to be at work

"Bella? Hi there it's Alice. Edwards's sister, he said you were expecting my call." she sounds really cheerful if a bit worried.

"Oh yes, Alice, hi. Yea Edward said you were going to call, to maybe help me get ready for my date with him on Friday" I try to reassure her and myself at the same time.

"Ok great do you have class on Friday? I know he's picking you up at six so when would be a good time to come over?" she sounds really excited now. I just hope she's not to disappoint when she meets me.

"Well I have class till around 3:30 or so, but I'm free any time after." I inform her not knowing how long she will want to take to help me get ready.

"Great, I will be off by four so I can come over right after." The call ends quickly after that, I just give her my address and she tells me she will meet me Friday.

It's about 30 minutes will closing and the library is relatively quite by this time. In fact one of the only other people here beside old Mrs. Cope, the head librarian who is like a hundred, is the other stocker, James hunter.

I don't really work James that much, but when I do I feel like she watches me, but I know I'm probably just being silly. He seems like an ok guy when he's not around his bitch of a girlfriend Rosalie Hale. I've only ever met her a few times but she always looks like I personally offended her somehow. I don't really know what her problem is.

*~*~*TCE*~*~*

The next day and a half just seem to fly by and before I know it it's a little after four o'clock on Friday and I'm just two hours away from seeing Edward again. I'm also two hours away from my very first real date ever, not that he or anyone else needs to know about that.

I've done all the pretreatment; I've washed and shaved everything, put on my warm vanilla sugar body lotion and body butter and blow-dried my hair. I think I ready for whatever Alice has in store for me. I throw on some sweats and a tank top so it will be easy to get out of when she gets here.

Now I'm just setting here nervous. I don't know how to interact with people on a personal level. In fact Alice will be the first person to set foot in my dorm since Charlie helped me move in at the beginning of the year.

My phone pings and I see Alice sent me a message letting me know she was almost here. I try to take a few deep breaths and make myself relax a little.

I think it actually helped a little, at least until there's a knock at me door. I take a deep breath and open the knob.

Whatever I was expecting of Alice, it's not what I got when I opened the door.

Yea I know it's a cliffy but I will try to have the next chapter out really soon. We will be meeting Alice and finding out a little more about Edwards past. So stay tuned!

*Please note that **Beautiful** is actually the name Bella is under in Edwards's phone.

MAJOR thanks to all those who have taken the time to read and those who have review this story as well as my secret. I try really hard to replay to all logged reviews and I'll just say a blanket "thank you" to all my guest reviews. You have no idea how much I truly appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

TCE

Authors note at bottom now on with the show

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own the characters of twilight I just enjoy playing with them, in more ways than one.

Chapter 3

I only had about two seconds to look over the short, amazingly dressed woman before she bounces right up to me and throws her arms around me.

I can't help my reaction, I freeze. It's not that there's anything wrong with her, it's just I'm not use to being touched like this. After a second or so I relax and sort of, kind of half-ass hug her back.

When she pulled away she was beaming. I was honestly more than a little confused as to why she looked so happy to meet me but I don't question it too much. Maybe she's this way with everyone, I don't know.

"Hi Bella it's so great to finally meet the girl my brother has been talking about none stop. And don't worry I have a great idea of what to put you in tonight. But I promised Edward I wouldn't tell you where that was. Ok so let's go see what I have to work with shall we." She says all this really fast and in just one breath, bouncing on the balls of her feet the whole time.

I don't say anything of a moment. To be honest I'm not sure exactly what I'm supposed to say. But after a moment I simply nod, turn around, and walk towards my bedroom.

When we get there I point towards my closet and sit on the foot of my bed.

"Alice, I have to tell you, I have no idea how to dress for a date." I feel embarrassed to admit it.

"Well that's ok, what do you normally wear on a date?" By the way she's smiling I know she's trying to reassure me, even if it's a lost cause.

I take a deep breath and get ready to spill my guts.

"Ok here's the thing. I've never been on a date before for, ever. In fact your brother was the first face to face conversation I ever held with a guy. Everything were doing is very new to me. But I really like your brother, and I really want this to work between us. But I'm scared of getting hurt. I don't want to get my heart broken." I say all of this in a rush and wait for her rebuke.

She just looks at me first with shock, then pity. But then her expression turns to what looks like relief.

"I think you just might be perfect Bella." She reply's cryptically.

I can't stop the look I give her before I snort slightly. Perfect will never be a word to describe me.

She doesn't say anything else for a little while as she pulls things out of my closet. She finally throws a cute pair of black Capri pants. She pairs them with a silky deep blue top that I don't actually remember buying. She takes pity on me and pulls out my black ballet flats.

I slip into the bathroom to change. When I come out again she already has all my makeup as well as my curling iron out and on my vanity. She pulls the set out for me and I sit down.

"Ok there are some things that I need to tell you, but I know I shouldn't. I know Edward may seem confidant and all but the truth is you're the first girl Edward has been interested in, in a long time." She says this with caution. I can tell she is measuring her words.

"I doubt that. I mean I know he's you're brother but have you actually looked at him. I mean he's easily the hottest man I have ever met."

"Oh I know that. But you see a while ago he was really hurt. I really shouldn't tell you this but I feel there are some things you need to understand about my brother." She gets a faraway look in her eye for a moment then she looks back at me in the mirror.

"When my brother first moved out here to school, he was somewhat of a player. He didn't do anything to purposely hurt girls he just had fun with those who wanted a little fun with no commitment. That went on for about a year until he met her. Tanya Denali, three years his senior, blonde, big boobs, the works, in other words every guys dream girl." She stops and schools her expression. She takes a deep breath.

"I started school out here about 6 months after they started dating. It annoyed Edward that Tanya and I could never seem to get along. She was use to people basically worshiping her and I could see straight through her.

Well after about two years of going out Edward decided he was going to propose. About a week before his big plan, our aunt Victoria and Uncle Lorraint came out to see us with our Cousin James. Well with James and Edward being only two months apart in age, the boys were like best friends, they were closer than cousins they were almost like brothers." I had a bad feeling about the way she spat out James name. I knew this couldn't end well.

She just finished curling the last piece of my hair and turns me around, so I can't see the mirror as she starts on my makeup.

"I want the final results to be a surprised" she assures me, correctly reading my expression.

"Anyway where was I, oh yea James" she sneers. "So, Edward was exited to finally introduce his girlfriend to his best friend. We all decided to go out together the third night they were here. We did the usual, went out to dinner then to a club to dance and hang.

We were there about an hour when Edward started feeling bad. Well the rest of us were having fun so Edward asked James to make sure Tanya and me both got home safe and he would see us tomorrow. It wasn't ten minutes after Edward left the club that James and Tanya started dancing. I didn't think anything of it at the time. I met a guy jasper and we just, I don't know clicked I guess. So I decided to go out for coffee with him. I found James and let him know what was going on. He promised to take Tanya home and I left."

She stops working on my eye shadow and bows her head. "Maybe it's partially my fault, like things would have been different if I stayed, I don't really know. It would have happened regardless."

"Anyway, the next day Edward calls me and asks if James crashed at my place. When I say no he tells me James didn't come home last night and he's a little worried, especially because Tanya's not answering her phone either.

We decide to run over Tanya's and see if she's home and if she has any idea where James is. When we get to her place Edward just unlocks the door and walks in like usual. We walk into the living room and something just doesn't feel right." She stops and looks into my eyes.

"Have you ever had one of those feeling were you just know something's wrong. You don't know why or how you know, you just do?

I nod.

"That's how I felt as soon as we were though the door. I just stood there and just waited. Edward went from room to room looking for any signs that she was there last night. I don't think I will ever forget the chocking sound coming from Edward when he opened the bedroom door. When I heard Edward make that noise I run down the hall to see what happened. I almost wish something had happened to that heartless bitch." She spat at the end.

I was a little surprised at how bitter and mean she sounds. I worry about how bad what she saw must have been for her to sound that way. She takes a deep breath and finishes her story

"Apparently loyalty only worked one way between James and Edward. He didn't even have the decency to act ashamed. At least the fake ass bitch started crying and apologizing. Telling Edward that James took advantage of her and she was so sorry and shit. James just laid there on her bed, buck ass naked, smiling. Edward didn't yell or scream or freak out in any way. He just pulled Tanya's hand off his arm, turned and walked out.

I don't think Edward has talked to either of them since. My aunt and uncle were angry and embarrassed when Edward explained why he wouldn't let James come back in his house. They told James that since it was completely his fault that he had no place to stay, he was on his own. Since I refused to talk to either of them myself I have no idea what happened to either of them."

She stops talking and takes a step back to look at me. "There, you look absolutely perfect; your natural beauty is enhanced but not to overdone." She seems really pleased.

I finally get to turn around and look in the mirror, and I can't help but gasp. I don't even know the girl looking back at me. My whole life I have looked plain, ordinary, but the girl looking back at me is anything but plain.

"Alice" I gasp. "I, I don't know what to say. I don't think I have ever looked like this before. Thank you, thank you so much"

Without even thinking about it I turn around and give her a big hug. I guess she was perfectly ok with it since she wraps both arms around me and squeezes me so tight.

"Just please be careful with my brother, he may seem strong but he brakes easy." She was so earnest when she said this. It made me want to cry. I could really feel the love she had for him.

"I will. I promise." I don't think I could hurt Edward even if I wanted to, it's just not me, but I promised her anyway.

She gave me a big smile and nodded "I know, I just had to say it."

We walked into the kitchen, just getting to know each other a little better. It was kind of weird for me seeing as I never really had a girlfriend before, but either Alice didn't really notice or it didn't matter to her.

I can't help but glance at the clock and my insides to a little flip, its 5:40. Oh my god I only have about 15-20 minutes before Edward gets here. I think I must have made some kind of noise because I hear Alice giggle and watch me closely.

"Well I'm going to get out of here, it was wonderful meeting you Bella and thank you so much for letting me help you get ready for your date. You still have my number from when I called you the other day right?" she asked.

I nodded; it was still in my phone as far as I knew.

"Good text or call me sometime, I would love just hanging out with you. You really seem like a cool person I think we could be friends." I could tell she really meant it, and I was really excited about the thought of having a real friend.

I can't help the big ol' smile on my face.

"Yea that would be wonderful. I don't really have anyone to hang out with so I would love to spend time with you, Alice."

She gives me one last hug before she leaves.

I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down. Why was I so nervous, I had already had sex with the man, this is just dinner, or something. But this is also the first date I've ever been on.

I get my nerves in check about two minutes before there is a knock on my door and they're gone again.

I take a deep breath, give myself a mental shake, and open the door.

The air leaves my lungs in a rush. Standing before me is the single most amazing looking human I have ever had the pleasure of looking at.

He's just nice but still slightly casual, nice black pants deep blue button down with no tie. The top two buttons of his shirt are skillfully undone. I want to eat him with a spoon. What in the world is he doing with me?

He looks me up and down then smirks.

I check to make sure I'm wearing pants, and then look at him confused.

"We match" he answers my unasked question. "And you are a vision tonight Bella, easily the most beautiful thing I have ever encountered in my life."

I blush to my roots. I am never going to get use to his complements.

He hands me a single pink rose. It's perfect, fully blossomed but still fresh and young. I invite him in as I go look for a glass to put it in. When I come back from the kitchen he's looking around my living room. I kind of hold my breath waiting to see what he thinks of my space.

"This place is very, you. I really like it." He says simply with a big smile. I relax a little.

"So are you ready to go?" He asks me

I nod and grab my purse. He surprises me by holding my own front door open and letting me go out first. I shut and lock the door and follow him out to the curb.

I don't really know what kind of car he drives so I just sort of stand there awkwardly, before he puts a hand on the small of my back and leads me to a nice car. Since my car knowledge begins and ends with cars color, I have no idea what kind of car this is but it is but it's pretty and silver and sleek and it looks expensive.

He holds my door again and helps into the seat. I'm afraid to move as he shuts the door and walks around to the driver's side.

He sees me looking around the car wide eyed and nervous. He gives me crooked smile and runs his fingers though his hair.

"I don't really drive the Porsche very often but to be honest I kind of wanted to impress you tonight." He says warily once again showing his nerves, and for some reason this relaxes me more than anything.

"It's absolutely beautiful, but to be honest I have no idea what kind of car this is." I say honestly hoping it doesn't disappoint him too much.

"Oh." He looks both disappointed and something else, relieved maybe. "It's a Porsche 911 GT3 with modified turbo." He then started telling me some other modifications he made to this car but I was totally lost. I just nodded and smiled but I think he knew.

"So now will you tell me where we're going tonight" I ask hopefully. I'm curious I really want to know what the plan is for tonight.

"Give me five minutes and you'll see." He says smiling

I realize the song playing softly in the car

"Clair de Lune?" I ask slightly surprised. He really doesn't seem like the classical music type but who am I to judge.

"You know Debussy?" He asks equally surprised and a little pleased

"Yes, but not as much as Tchaikovsky I'm afraid." He smirks and it's a button on the radio.

The uplifting sounds of Swan Lake feel the space. I can't help but move my head to the music.

"I always wished I could go see the Swan Lake ballet." I say with a sigh

"Well I know what our second date will be." He reply's back.

"Shouldn't we get past our first date before you start planning a second date?" I tease him, a little proud of myself.

"Oh don't worry there will be a second date, and a third and fourth and many more after that miss swan, because I have no intention of letting you go any time soon." He tells me with such confidence and self-assuredness.

My stomach does a little flip and I can't help but giggle.

"We shall see Mr. Cullen, we shall see." I give him a playful wink.

We have only been driving about five or so minutes when we pull up to the harbor. He parks the car comes over to my door and offers me his hand to help me out. I'm a little confused and more than a little curious as to what we are doing.

He leads me down the dock, over to a beautiful yate. The words S.S Esme are stencil into the back of the boat.

"This is my uncle Aro's yate. He named it after his sister, my mother. He said we could use it for tonight. I thought we could tour the bay, have dinner, maybe dance, and just get to know each other." He seemed to really want my approval.

All I can do I nod, it's just so sweet.

He offers me his hand to come aboard. We walk to the cabin and there is a beautiful table set for two. He walks over and pulls out my chair for me to sit. It's only a few seconds after we are seated that a young man comes out with a glass of wine and a glass of water each.

"Hello my name is Jason. I will be your waiter tonight. For starters we have a wonderful broccoli and cheese soup, then we have a lovely salmon with baked potatoes and baby carrots. Then for desert we have a chocolate mousse." Said the young man

Edward smiled and thanked the guy who turned around and walked away, only to return a few seconds later with two bowls of soup.

"So" Edward says when were alone "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Like what, I'm a fairly boring person" I reply

"Ok how about we play 20 questions?" He asks

I agree and we just ask each other random questions. Everything from each other's favorite color to what books we've read.

Over the course of the meal I learn that his favorite color is blue he was born and raised in Chicago. He love old Hitchcock movies and his favorite book is actually Dracula. He is such an interesting person. We don't really get into anything to beep like my mom or his ex. This is just a get to know you phase.

When were finally done with dinner we takes my hand and leads me out on the deck. It's completely beautiful night and the scenery is breathtaking. It takes me a second before I realize there is soft music playing. He takes me in his arms and he starts to dance slowly, and for once I'm not afraid I'm going to fall. I just feel….safe.

The night is just completely perfect. It's just after 10 when the yate docks back at the pier, and I'm having such a good time I really don't want the night to end. We walk hand in hand back to his car.

Were still just taking by the time we pull up to my house. He gets out of the car and opens my door, and walks me to my apartment. He stops at the door and backs me up against the wall.

He bends down so our lips are just inches apart. I can already feel his breath on my lips. I want this, I want him so bad. Finally he moves the half inch and kisses me lightly, only lingering for a moment. But in that moment I feel more cherished and loved then I have in my whole love.

All too quickly he pulls away and backs up.

"Do you want to come in for a little bit" I ask before I really think about it.

He smiles but shakes his head. "As much as I really want to come in I can't. We kind of started backward, and I really want us to work. So I'm going to say goodnight, but I would like to see you again soon."

"How about Sunday, you can come over, maybe invite Alice. I'll make dinner and we can all just hang out. What do you think" I ask unsure.

"Sounds perfect, I'll see you soon. I'll call you tonight ok?" He asks, and kisses me again when I nod.

I open the door and turn around and gave him one last kiss before I shut the door.

I feel so cliché when I turn around and lean up against the door, but I can't help it. I've never felt like this before. My heart is racing and my pulse is pounding and every nerve end in my body is on fire.

I get ready for bed, and as I'm climbing under the covers my phone rings.

"Hi sweet heart. So, did you have a good night" Edward asks immediately.

"Hi there and yes I most certainly did. Tonight was one of the best nights of my life. Thank you Edward." I tell him.

We talk for another few minutes before we say goodnight.

As I close my eyes and am drifting off to sleep I can't help but wonder what tomorrow will bring, and I know I'm smiling.

A/N I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. So this was their first date and we find a little about Edwards past, which will be very important in the future. Well find out a little more about bells past next time. I should have the next chapter up in about a week. I'm also working on another story that should also be up withen the week. Until then I hope you enjoy and review. Thanks guys.


End file.
